


I’ll never forget you [JuminHanXMaleReader]

by unstable_alec



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Han Jumin, Fluff, Gay, Han Jumin Has Feelings, Kinky Han Jumin, M/M, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger), Trans Male Character, jumin is your boyfriend, jumin remembers you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unstable_alec/pseuds/unstable_alec
Summary: You’ve been playing Mystic Messenger for some time now. Every time you finish a route or are forced to start again, the game resets and the whole thing repeats itself.Seven always made small jokes, making it clear that he knew about the app being just a game played by MC but the others seemed to always forget about you.Except when one day Jumin comes clean.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	I’ll never forget you [JuminHanXMaleReader]

You just finished yet another successful route with a good ending. Playing this game never seems to stop being fun. The only problem you have with the game is that it doesn’t come with a gender selector. MC is always a girl. And even though there’s an uncomfortable feeling every time the characters call you a girl or any sort of feminine things, you still play it. It has become an addiction.   
  
You played all the routes from the casual and deep story but you still need a few dozen hourglasses to play V’s and Ray’s routes.   
  
This doesn’t really bother you, though. That means you can replay Jumin’s route as much as you want. All the characters were great but there is something about Jumin Han that makes you feel drawn to him, to the game. It pains you so much when you get closer to the end of his route, knowing that after the party he’ll just forget about you again. You always hold your phone ever so eagerly after the end of every chatroom in the hopes that he’ll call you to talk about Elizabeth the 3rd or to ask if you have already eaten or just to make sure you are safe and to assure you that he’ll get home to you as soon as he can.

After playing his route 3 times in a row you decide to switch things up a bit or the pain at the end of his route will get too much. 

You start day 1 by making funny comments saying silly things and just worrying about Seven to get those cute, red hearts from him. 

After playing so much Mystic Messenger you even memorized a lot of the responses and messages.   
  
It may have been just your lack of sleep or imagination playing tricks on you but sometimes it seemed as if Jumin was less arrogant in the beginning and more kind towards you even though you were completely ignoring him, even calling him a trust fund kid and siding with Zen in their little feuds. No, it wasn’t your imagination. Jumin definitely seemed different. Maybe it was just an update.   
  
The end of day 4 finally came around again. You were very confident that Seven’s photo will appear indicating that you will be playing his route now. To your shock and surprise, it wasn’t Seven’s picture that appeared. I was Jumin’s. 

How could that be, though? You were being spoiled with attention and hearts from Seven and completely ignored Jumin. You could’ve counted all the hearts that you received from Jumin on your fingers. That definitely wasn’t enough.   
  
A new private message pops up. It’s from Jumin 

_**Jumin:**_ Sorry love, but I couldn’t take it 

anymore. 


End file.
